


On Music

by parcequelle



Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/pseuds/parcequelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Georgiana, in answer to a prompt over at the 3 Sentence Ficathon on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Music

Of the myriad pains and joys Georgiana had already experienced in her first eighteen years of life, none compared to the sheer delight that blossomed within her chest on the occasion of her brother's marriage to her dearest friend. Humble that she was, she would have asked no greater happiness, no greater privilege, than to live out the remainder of her days as a single woman at Pemberley in the presence of these two most beloved people. She soon discovered, however, that the quiet, lively attentions of the ever-more present Kitty Bennet, pressed warm and laughing beside her upon the wood piano stool as Georgiana's hands lay atop hers, guiding her fingers in gentle instruction, was a greater joy than even she could have dreamed.


End file.
